


Naught and too Nice

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Slightly not Enough [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU WHERE GANON IS SPARED, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Consensual Kink, Dorks in Love, Gay, Lazy Mornings, Link wants to be tied up tbh, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Sleeptalking, ganon is reformed, ganondorf messes with link in his sleep, link loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Ganon is bound to his hero even in the midst of love.orGanon has the most uncommunicative lover ever, but he loves him anyways.





	Naught and too Nice

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I LOVE GANLINK!
> 
> I might make a sequel to this soon, I just haven't really written in months, so I'm out of practice, and I hope this isn't too bad.

Ganondorf wasn’t sure if Link’s issue’s begin with trust.

It was a challenge having Link as a lover because he soon learned that he doesn’t say anything. He talks though -- and talks and talks; about the latest books he’s read, the new hilt Rusl made . Yet when it came to anything sexual, it was a silent streak. Even when receiving a handjob under the table during dinner with the queen (in which she should have took note of… right?) courtesy of the Gerudo. Ganon was made very aware that conversations dealing with carnal activities was considered blasphemy. 

Ganondorf predicted that it was because Link spent his developing years living in a small village on the outskirts of Hyrule, and more than likely only discovered what sexual frustration even was, enroute to destroy him with the sword that seals the darkness.

The Gerudo was patient though, and like Link and his silent attributes -- he observed. Each touch, and each breath; Ganondorf was on high alert. So every gasp, every hitch, mutter and moan. Felt like a breakthrough in putting the pieces together. Their escapades were undoubtedly vanilla, almost to a T. 

Porn was once brought up. On accident of course -- even then Link had realized what Ganon had found and nearly turned into a red blubbering mess, leading the man to remind him how ‘natural it was’, yet Link’s denial was still apparent.

Even when Ganon does find out what Link really wants; he had to overtly stumble his way through. Leading Ganon to be with the most uncommunicative lover he’d ever experienced. Even his brief relationships he had during the Hylian Civil War was more communication involving their sex life. 

Ganon definitely recalls hinting. Wanting Link to take the wheel so to speak, let him use his overwhelming amount of courage to be upfront and personal. But Link was content to just follow along, (“can your lips be on my neck instead? wait wait wait, please do that again, I liked that…”)

At one point Ganon skipped the sugar coating and asked bluntly just what he wanted. Only to be given the most insulted and embarrassed look the hero had the brain power to conjure up. (“What if Zelda/Impa/a solider/ or a servant hears you?!”)

No luck, zip, nada. 

But it seemed like a battle won to a never ending war when something unexpected occurred one morning. 

It was a Sunday, well into the morning, streams of light from the sun fluttering over Link’s blond locks. The hero snuggled against Ganondorf’s dark bare skin, light soft breaths nestled on him. 

Link claimed he could rise with the sun even in days off, repeated claims that it was purely natural for him and how he used to be a farmer! Despite everything though, Link was a heavy sleeper. Having the tendency to sleep through Cucco’s, stampedes and even horns. He likes to sleep in, then again who doesn’t.

The Gerudo had awoken to Link nearly curled around him. Arm lazily throw over his abdomen, and hair sprawled over his broad chest; Ganon found it humorous how such a composed twink could be so disorderly when in slumber. Golden hair disheveled and tangled. This compelled him to let his thick fingers trace circles around the Hylian’s hip. This was rewarded with a soft moan, barely audible even over the silence. 

This enticed Ganon continue. His fingers dragged along his torso and up to his shoulders. Links skin was toned and firm. His hand moving with a direction now. When he traced down the young man's body again — fingers found themselves kneading against his buttocks. Links face when slack but his eyes stayed closed. 

Ganon leans over just enough to nibble at the Hylian’s pointy ear; earning a soft ‘ah’ in response. Surely he was awake now, the erection pressing into his skin follows with a flush to the hero’s cheeks. 

Ganondorf was in the mindset of slipping a finger inside, albeit dry — it was an idea. But again, it wouldn’t be too comfortable if Link woke up with fingers in his ass and no lube. So he frowns and pulls away raising an eyebrow. What to do next…

Link grind against him, feeling the mans cock leaking with precome. Ganon chuckles. It was debated whether or not to wake his lover up from his slumber — he grinds again. 

There still wasn’t even a flutter of eyelashes. Ganon smirks. He supposes a little lube wouldn’t hurt. 

Fingers sunk in, slowly. Just two, there wasn’t a need for anymore — rewarded with another soft moan, Ganon smirks; fingers just pressing to the second knuckle. When they shift slightly, Link’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp, the man’s ass grinds against his hands, in a vain attempt to sink the digits deeper.

Ganondorf tears his gaze away from his hand to Link’s face, slack with pleasure, red in esctasy. The Gerudo stops moving only to be greeted with a disappointed groan.

How in Din is this man still asleep?

Ganondorf was more interested rather than aroused by the situation. Every stroke was accompanied by a whimper, a sigh. It was a pleasing experience. Link was a rather reserved person, their most intimate moments that would invoke wails were restricted to the back of his hand. Ganon prayed for the day he could see those cerulian glaring through thick lashes.

Even through the moans, gasps, and the unexpected whines -- the most unexpected was a mumble. Rather a sentence. 

“-so yer gunna tie me up?”

The words were slurred, and when Ganon was finally able to comprehend them; his breath hitched.

He let his finger sink even deeper hand connecting with the plump flesh -- forcing Link to give an immensely large mewl.

This could work out very well.

When he removed himself from Link’s wanting body -- he received a displeased groan. It never occurred to him until now that Link is bare chested, and he has a couple parts of his body that has yet to be disturbed. He realizes that it’s a hard maneuver, but he finds a way. His hand coated with lube wraps around the erect member pressed into his thigh. Slowly dragging down the length, Link nearly threw his head back.

He should wake him up first. 

Ganondorf connected hips lips to Link’s parted ones. Coaxing them into complying, pumping his cock in sync. He could feel the precome dribble down the side. Very nice. Amazing even. Even as the hero’s arms wrapped lazily around his neck, lips slowly moving with his own -- Ganon twist his wrist in a certain particular way. 

Link bites his lip and pulls away. 

“Hm, mornin’.”

“Ah hero, you’re awake now?”

“Mmm,” The Hylian stretches and attempts to press into Ganondorf like a cat, even seeming pleased when the elder man hums in response. “I wasn’t really, was having a pretty good dream until I realized that it wasn’t one.”

“A-” His hand wraps tightly around the base of his cock. “-dream come true. Possibly?”

Link bites his lip to hold back a groan. “-possibly.” barely managing to slide a leg over Ganon’s hip and wrapping an arm back around his neck. Pressing a kiss, slow and deep, to the man’s mouth. 

They move together like that for a considerably long time. To the point where Ganon removed his hand, and Link’s arousal had died down. Neither was too bummed out about it. 

After the euphoria had died down -- the quiet was comfortable, felt right and precious. Link could feel Ganon's large finger trace circles on his hip. 

“I suppose you didn’t hear me earlier then..?” 

The Gerudo gave a snigger. “...maybe.” 

“And you’re not… upset?”

Ganon gives a hum and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead, “I am rather disappointed you didn’t tell me.” 

Link grumbled. Letting himself trace around the scars that layered the man's chest. Especially one in particular. Yet, they still lay there; silent and peaceful contrary to several years ago when Ganon could barely be escorted without a sneer. Anymore, neither can go without a suggestive smirk, or even a kiss.

“You didn’t have to stop.” The younger blurts out. 

“What?” The Gerudo is drifted into a haze of sleep. 

“Earlier, you didn’t have to stop.” Link places a kiss to the bare chest. His face begins to flush again as Ganon moves suddenly.

The Hylian is being pressed on his back once more. Surprised, he hastily wraps his tired arms around Ganon yet again. Their lips connect in earnest, there was no battle for dominance or conviction if any. But instead they moved with serene passion. Allowing the bit of sunlight to drape on them. 

When they’d pull apart Link was left utterly breathless with swollen lips. He could feel Ganon trail his kisses from his jawline to the base of his ear. 

The Gerudo leans forward and chuckles, “Promise me,”

Link raises an eyebrow, “Promise you?” He questions.

“Yes, that you’ll say what you want from me, I desire to please you Link, so please, open up to me.” 

“I’ll try,”

And with that, Link is softly pressed into the mattress. Mixed with the addictive sense of arousal and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know how you feel about this! Should I do a second part?


End file.
